godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Perseus
Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Perseus was the famous hero who killed the Gorgon, Medusa. He was commonly said to have accomplished this feat with a variety of magical items lent to him by the gods, including a helmet of invisibility, the winged sandals of Hermes, a magical sword, a special pouch to store Medusa's head in, and a reflective shield that allowed him to find the Gorgon without actually looking at her and turning to stone. He also was a descendant of Zeus and Danae. In God of War II In God of War II, Perseus appears to be on his own quest to seek the Sisters of Fate, to bring his love, Andromeda (as hinted in the bonus DVD), back from the dead. He and Kratos encountered each other in a chamber above the Hall of Atropos. Perseus blamed him for his ignorance, which led him to believe that this encounter was a test to prove his worth for an audience with the Sisters. If not, then killing Kratos would give him much glory and fame. In the attempt to kill Kratos, Perseus puts the helmet of invisibility on which made him invisible, but forgetting that by following the ripples left in the water, Kratos could easily locate him and block his attacks. After wounding him, Kratos broke the helmet, which made him visible, and after a small fight, he destroyed his sword, leaving him with his sling and the blinding power of his shield. Perseus was left with no choice but to block Kratos' attacks, since shooting projectiles at him and blinding the Spartan did not avail him. This made Perseus retreat to the far wall, and after a final struggle with his brother, which left him weakened, Kratos slammed his head into the wall, drowned him in the water of the room, slammed his head into the wall again, stabbed him on the chest and swung him through the wall, impaling him on a hook on the other side of the wall. Kratos then acquired Perseus' shield, which allowed him to continue on his path to meet the Sisters of Fate. Powers and Abilities Being a demigod, Perseus possesses supernatural strength and agility. He also uses a large variety of items given to him by various Gods. In the first part of the battle, he uses Hades' Helm to turn invisible. While Kratos can't see him, he then throws projectiles at Kratos with his sling. After Kratos destroys the helmet, Perseus still has his sword and shield. He then uses his shield to reflect the light of the sun, which can then blind Kratos momentarily, leaving him open to attacks. One of his other enemies besides Kratos was gorgon Medusa. Trivia *In God of War II, the voice of the character Perseus is that of Harry Hamlin, the same actor who portrayed Perseus in the 1981 film ''Clash of the Titans''. *Perseus' original appearance was modeled after Harry Hamlin's portrayal of the character in the 1981 film, but due to copyright restrictions his appearance was changed. *When Perseus is impaled on the hook, he is facing the door Kratos entered through, but on the ground floor, he is facing the direction Kratos has to go. *Perseus, in Greek mythology, was the great-grandfather of Hercules. *It is unknown what Perseus is famous for in the God of War mythos as Kratos was the one who killed Medusa. It is possible that Perseus is solely known for being a demigod or he have killed a lesser gorgon or Stheno as according to his shield. *With the pre-order of God of War: Ascension, Perseus will be available as a playable character in multiplayer mode, along with Orion, Achilles and Odysseus, forming the Mythological Heroes Pack. This version of Perseus differs greatly from the God of War II version, wearing a full armor bearing a carving of Medusa's face on the back, and this appearance being non-canonical. *Despite their lengthy confrontation, Kratos never says a single word to Perseus. Related Pages *Demigod *Shield of Perseus Gallery 192888-8 perseus super.jpg 932295 20070305 790screen001.jpg Perseus.jpg Perseus vs. kratos.jpg god_of_war_2_110.jpg godwar2_b07_107.jpg 6a00d83505e2d853ef00e54f263c2d8834-500wi.jpg shield of perseus.jpg|Perseus Perseus_head shot.jpg Perseus 1.jpg Perseus ascension.jpg|Perseus skin in God of War: Ascension Perseus Harry.jpg|Perseus' original appearance was going to be modeled after Harry Hemlin's portrayal at the 1981 Clash of the Titans movie. Video thumb|left|300px|Kratos vs. Perseus Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:Warriors Category:God of War:Ascension